1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to archery. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus for and methods which reduce the amount of force exerted by an archer to maintain a bowstring and associated arrow in a generally fully drawn position.
2. The Prior Art
A significant amount of force is required to maintain a bowstring and associated arrow in a generally fully drawn position. (By generally fully drawn position, Applicant intends to refer to the state of bowstring draw immediately preceding triggering or release of an arrow toward a target.) This force can cause substantial tension and fatigue to the drawing arm of the archer and furthermore can interfere with the smooth motion cycle desired in maintaining a drawn bowstring prior to release of the bowstring and associated arrow for a desired shot. Also bow shooting generally rewards consistent accuracy and precision, which may become affected by arm tension and fatigue. There is no satisfactory known solution to this problem provided in the prior art. Nor is there any suitable way known in the prior art for permitting an archer to maintain a bowstring and associated arrow in a generally fully drawn position with considerably less force on the drawing arm than with conventional bows.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide apparatus and methods for reducing the force required by an archer to maintain a bowstring and associated arrow in a generally fully drawn position.